The Missing Scenes
by Ms. Quartermaine
Summary: A collection of scenes that never aired, but should have. Featuring Tracy Quartermaine and others.
1. Checking on Mom

**Title: **The Missing Scenes

**Author: **Ms. Quartermaine

**Summary: **A collection of scenes that never aired, but should have. Featuring Tracy Quartermaine and others.

**MISSING SCENE 1: **Checking on Mom

**Description:** Set in July 2004. Dillon decides to check on Tracy after Lila's death.

Night had fallen, as Dillon tip-toed up the stairs of the Quartermaine Mansion. "Should I do this?" he asked himself. "Yes, I should," he answered. "She needs me. I need to be there for her." He strolled down the dim hall, stopping when he reached his mother's room.

"Mom? Are you there?" he asked out loud.

There was no answer.

"Mom?" he repeated.

Still…No answer. Inside the room, Tracy sat upright in her bed. She sobbed quietly. In her hands, she held a photo of her mother…the same photo that she clutched to her chest that morning.

"Mom? Can I come in?"

Tracy finally responded, "Not right now."

Dillon was persistent, "Why not?"

His mother became angry, "Dillon, I said 'No.' I am your mother, and you will listen to me."

"Please," he replied desperately. "I really need to talk to you."

She bit her lip. She didn't feel like arguing. "Fine," she murmured.

Dillon entered the room, as his mother put the photo aside.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Um, how are you?" he simply responded.

"How do you think?" she spat back.

"Well," Dillon answered honestly. "I think that you're angry, and I think that you're sad, and you know what? You have every reason to be. But why are you refusing to let all the people that care about you help you? Why?"

"Oh please, Dillon. My mother is dead. I can act however the hell I may please."

Dillon remained sincere, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she answered immediately.

"You don't have to talk to me. You can talk to Ned. Or Alan. Or Grandfather."

"I already told you. I'm not interested."

Dillon was curious. "How come, Mom? It's obvious that you're hurting."

Tracy answered loudly, "Of course I'm hurting!" Her voice became quieter, "Of course I'm hurting," she repeated. "I will never again see my mother's smile, nor will I hear her voice, or be able to look into her eyes, and see the hope I was telling Daddy about."

Dillon was confused.

"The hope," Tracy stressed. "The hope that was there no matter how dismal the situation, or—"

Dillon interrupted by hugging his mother.

"Mom," he whispered.

"I miss her, baby, I miss her," she squeaked.

"Shhh…I know. I know."

Tracy sobbed as Dillon comforted her.


	2. Talking About Grandmother

**MISSING SCENE 2: **Talking About Grandmother

**Description: **Once again, set in July 2004. Ned and Dillon talk about their grandmother, Lila, after her death.

After comforting his mother, Dillon exited her room. "That went well, right?" he asked himself. He secretly wished all of his conversations with his mother could go that well. It upset him that it took a death in the family to achieve such civility.

After walking back down the hall, and down the stairs, Dillon entered the den. Ned was on the sofa. He wasn't reading. He wasn't drinking anything. He was just there.

"Uh, Ned?" Dillon asked confused.

"Hey!" Ned exclaimed, trying to cover up his sadness. "You're still here. I'd figure you'd be back at the Haunted Star by now."

"I, um, thought it'd be best to spend the night with the family. I, um, just talked to Mom."

"How is she?" Ned wondered aloud.

"As well as expected, I guess. I've seen her cry before but never like this. Do you think she'll be all right?"

"Oh yeah," Ned agreed. "Our mother is Tracy Quartermaine. She can survive anything."

Dillon chuckled quietly.

Ned changed his tone of voice, "Do you remember Grandmother from when you were younger?"

Dillon responded, "Hardly. I wish I spent more time with her when I moved in."

"Don't take it out on yourself. No teenage boy wants to spend time with his grandmother."

"Yeah, I just don't know. She was like this amazing lady, and I never really got to know her."

"She was amazing," Ned agreed. "I loved her so much, and now…Now, she's gone," he became upset again.

"Ned, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Ned told him.

Dillon was at a loss of words. Has he EVER seen his brother cry? With nothing else to do, Dillon put a hand on Ned's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Dillon whispered. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Grandma Tracy

**MISSING SCENE 3: **Grandma Tracy

**Description: **Set in Nov. 2004. Tracy visits Baby Kristina in the hospital.

Tracy walked quickly down the halls of General Hospital.

"Ned, darling," she said sweetly as she approached her oldest son.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my granddaughter, believe it or not."

"Why?" Ned was curious. "You never cared about her before."

"Well, it's not my fault her mother cut off all connections to this family."

"Can you blame her?"

"Ned," Tracy pleaded. "I didn't come here to argue."

"She's very sick," was all Ned could say. Kristina might not have been his biological daughter, but he cared for deeply. Knowing that she could die frightened him.

Tracy swallowed. "Is there anything I can do? I'll, um, get tested if you want me to."

Ned realized his mother had a no better chance of being a match than him, but he could not reveal Kristina's true paternity.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great," he said.

Later on…Tracy and Ned headed towards Kristina's hospital room, as Alexis approached them.

She was disgusted, "Your mother's here?"

"Nice to see you again too," Tracy said, while faking a smile.

Alexis replied, "You're here for Kristina?"

"Well, she is my granddaughter, not that you'd ever acknowledge that."

"I have my reasons," she stated.

"Ha," Tracy responded. "I bet."

Ned interrupted the women. "Alexis, could you give my mother and I some time alone with Kristina? Please?"

Alexis was upset. "Ned, I don't know. I don't know if I want to leave my baby."

"She'll be fine," Ned assured her.

Alexis was desperate. "Ned?"

"I don't bite," Tracy insisted.

Alexis responded nervously, "Okay. Okay. But just for a little bit." To Kristina she spoke in a child-like voice, "I'll be right back, okay?" She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Don't worry."

Alexis left the room after Ned gave her a reassurance glance.

"Whew," Tracy said. "Paranoid much?"

"Mother…," Ned said.

"Fine. I'll lay off," Tracy responded, as she walked over to Kristina.

"She's beautiful, Ned," Tracy told him.

"Hmm?"

"Your daughter," Tracy clarified. "Ned, are you all right?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I don't think your father is all right," Tracy told Kristina, while speaking in a distinct tone. It wasn't a "baby-voice," but it wasn't her regular voice either.

"I am fine," Ned insisted.

Kristina just looked at them strangely.

"She doesn't know me," Tracy said.

"You sound disappointed."

Tracy didn't respond. "I'm your grandmother," she told Kristina. "Um…Grandma," she said. Tracy turned to Ned, "Do you think she understands that more?"

Ned laughed at his mother.

"I'm trying to be maternal here. Work with me."

Ned laughed again. "You? Maternal?"

Tracy crossed her arms and looked at Kristina. "You should tell your father that it's not nice to laugh at his mother." Then she glared at Ned. He just shrugged.

"You are doing better than I thought, though," he told his mother.

"Surprised?"

"Honestly? Yeah," he responded.

Tracy smiled before turning to Kristina. "You get some sleep, all right?"

She reached for the stuffed animal in Kristina's bed and placed it next to her.

At that moment, Monica entered.

"Hi…Um, am I interrupting?"

"Um, no," Tracy said. "Bad news?"

"I'm afraid you're not a match either."

Ned and Tracy sighed, as Monica exited the room, and Alexis entered.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. "How's Kristina?" She walked over to her bedside.

"She's fine," Tracy responded.

"My mother made sure of it," Ned told Alexis.

"Surprise," Tracy laughed.

Alexis looked at her oddly. "Um, thank you," she said.

Tracy nodded. "I'll, uh, leave you two alone."

Tracy left the room.


	4. A Death in the Family

**MISSING SCENE 4: **A Death in the Family

**Description: **Set in Feb. 2005. Tracy informs Ned and Dillon of AJ's death.

A somewhat distraught Tracy bolted into L&B Records that cold, February day. Upon entering, she encountered Ned and Dillon.

"Oh thanks goodness I found you two here!"

"What do you need, Mother?" Ned asked, annoyed.

"We're not interested in you telling us what to do," Dillon told her.

Tracy replied, "My presence here has nothing to do with this music nonsense. I came here because you boys need to know something."

Dillon became anxious, "Mom, what's going on?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you boys this, but—"

Ned was also concerned. "Mother, what happened? What did you do?"

"It's not about me," she stated softly. "It's AJ."

"What did Junior do now?" Ned asked.

Tracy whispered, "He's dead."

Ned's mouth opened and eyes widened. "Dead? How…I…Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He…," she sighed. "He was found stabbed to death in a hotel room. In the Bahamas."

Dillon was shocked, "I…Who…I…He was murdered?"

Tracy nodded.

"Mother, pardon me for saying, but you seem a little more broke up over his death than I would have imagined. You didn't appreciate AJ when he was alive."

"Oh, leave her alone," Dillon defended his mother.

"Thank you, Dillon, but Ned's right. I never liked the little weasel. Damn boy got to be CEO of ELQ before I ever had the chance, but you know what? As much as I despised him, I could never argue the fact that we were most alike. AJ wasn't Jason. I wasn't a man. We couldn't win with this family…," she trailed off.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Dillon told her.

"Don't be," she snapped. "This isn't about me. AJ is dead. My BROTHER is grieving. And…I," she swallowed. "I cannot take his pain away. I wish I could, but I can't."

Ned responded, "Well, you are right. This isn't about you, Mother, but it isn't about AJ either. This is about Alan."

"So what?" Tracy asked. "It's not like the rest of you care if AJ is dead or not. You didn't like him any more than the rest of us."

"Um, I really don't think this is the time to be arguing," noted Dillon.

"I do agree," Tracy said. "Which is why I want to ask you two to support the family. Your uncle Alan in particular."

"Uh, yeah, sure, you got it," Dillon answered.

"Ned?"

"Fine."

Tracy nodded in approval. "I'll, um, let you get to back to um…this ridiculousness."

Tracy left Ned and Dillon alone.


	5. Another Death

**MISSING SCENE 5: **Another Death

**Description: **Set in Feb/March 2005.Alan informs Tracy of Michael's death.

Alan Quartermaine sat alone in the den with a glass of water in his right hand. His sister entered.

"Alan?" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"Alan?" she repeated. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

She removed the glass from his hand. "This better be water," she stated.

"It is," Alan told her.

"Good," she responded relieved. "Because I'd hate to have you beat you up like I did when we were kids."

Alan laughed, and Tracy sat next to him.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" she wondered aloud.

"Not particularly."

"Am I going to have to beg? I hope not," she answered herself. "Because I'm not one to resort to such pathetic measures."

"Tracy, please," Alan told her. She could tell he was hurting.

"Is it about AJ?" she asked.

Alan shook his head. "It's Michael."

"What about him?"

"They found proof," he stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

"The police. They found proof. Michael's dead," Alan finished.

Tracy's mouth opened. "I…I…Oh, I'm so sorry."

Alan's voice turned harsh, "First my son. Then my grandson. Mother is already dead. Who's next? Father?"

Tracy ordered, "Do not talk like that."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

She continued, "Alan, words cannot express how sorry I am for your loss. Is there anything I can do?"

Alan shook his head and began to tremble.

"Oh…," Tracy said softly, with tears in her eyes. She leaned over to hug him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."


	6. I Love You

**MISSING SCENE 6: **I Love You

**Description: **Set in March 2005. Tracy talks to Ned at Michael's memorial.

"_I don't mean to wax sentimental, but I love you with all my heart, and I always will."_

"_I love you too."_

After that brief exchange, Tracy began to return to the inside of the church. "I love you," she thought to herself. "I love you," she thought again. She needed to use those words on a regular basis, or did she? Her sons _knew_ she loved them, and she _knew_ they loved her. That's all that mattered, right? Maybe not.

Tracy reentered the church and approached her older son, "Ned, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, uh sure. What is it?"

"Alone," she stated as she glared at Lois.

"I can go," she said.

"Leave her alone, Mother," Ned told her.

"I can't even LOOK at someone the wrong way now?" Tracy threw her hands up in the air.

"Come on, Mother," he said. "What's going on?"

Tracy and Ned walked towards the back of the church.

"Is something wrong?" Ned asked.

Tracy swallowed. "I, um, just told Dillon something, and I wanted to tell you the same."

"I'm listening," Ned responded, quite confused.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course. I…Um…Is there a reason…for, um…this?"

"What?" Tracy responded rudely. "I can't tell my son that I love him?"

"It's just not something I hear often," Ned answered innocently.

Tracy bit her lip. "I know. I, uh, gotta work on that."

Ned looked at her oddly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I, um, didn't mean to go all sentimental on you. I just wanted you to know."

Ned nodded. "I love you too," he finally stated.

"Good," Tracy smiled. "Because…Well," she her voice cracked. "If I ever…if I ever lost you or your brother, I would," she couldn't finish.

Ned put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not gonna lose us."

"I just…I would hope that…"

At that moment, Dillon approached them.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Of course not, baby."

Dillon was perplexed, "Mom, you okay? 'Cause you're like being nice and stuff."

She laughed, "I was just telling Ned what I told you. I love you," she repeated. "Both of you. So much."

"I feel like we should be hugging or something," Dillon said.

Ned and Tracy exchanged glances.

"Oh, what the hell?" Ned laughed as he gave his mother a tight squeeze.

Dillon joined, and the three of them embraced.

"This is too weird," Dillon thought out loud.

All of them laughed.

Within a moment, Tracy removed herself from their "group-hug." She proceeded to straighten out her jacket and clear her throat.

"Well, I'll, um, see you two in the church."

"Yeah," Dillon nodded.

Ned also nodded.

The brothers looked at one another. Their mother just admitted to loving them for the first time since…Well, it had been a long time. Too long.

"It's not supposed to be like this," Dillon whispered.

Ned responded, "Maybe not. But it's how it is."

Dillon looked blankly at Ned.

"Come on, Dillon. You know Mother just as well as I do. She loves us. We love her. And we don't have to tell each other over and over because—"

"We know," he finished. "We _know_ she loves us. And she _knows_ we love her," he elaborated.

"Exactly," Ned answered, as he put an arm on his brother's shoulder.

"I just wish we could hear the words more often, ya know?"

Ned laughed.

"What's so funny? Hey! You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Of course not," Ned smiled. "Come on. The mass is starting."

And with that, the brothers entered the church, without a further mention of their mother.


	7. Confronting Dillon

**MISSING SCENE 7: **Confronting Dillon

**Description: **Set in April 2005. Tracy confronts Dillon after the episode in Kelly's.

Earlier in the day, Tracy and Dillon had an argument in Kelly's about Dillon's college tuition. Dillon did not keep quiet about Alan's hit and run accident, and as a result his mother refused to pay for his film school. Evening came, and Tracy decided to stop by Dillon's room on the Haunted Star. She hesitated before knocking.

"Dillon, sweetheart? Are you there?"

He didn't answer.

She knocked again. "Damnit, Dillon. If you're there, you better open up this door."

Still…No response.

Tracy placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. It opened. Dillon was sitting on his bed. "You know, darling, you really ought to consider locking the door. You wouldn't want any unwelcome visitors, now would you?"

Dillon responded angrily, "You mean like yourself?"

Tracy smirked.

"What you do you want, Mom?" Dillon asked exasperatingly.

"To talk to you actually. May I?"

"Not interested, thank you." He began to push his mother out of his room. "Goodbye."

"Excuse me!" she shouted. "I am your mother, and you have no right to handle me that way!"

Dillon closed the door in her face.

"Lovely boy," Tracy thought. She continued, "Dillon, come on. You don't get to literally push me out of your life."

He opened the door. "A good mother wouldn't give me a reason to do so."

Tracy reentered. "Let me talk to you."

Her son sighed, "I can't win with you, can I?"

She spoke softly, "I came here to…um…apologize."

Dillon laughed. "Now you see that's funny because I was under the impression—"

"Dillon, please. I am sorry," she managed to spit out.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," she gritted her teeth. "I don't approve of you wasting your future at some ridiculously expensive film school—"

"See what I mean?"

"Let me finish," she stated sternly. "But I also don't approve of you wallowing in self-pity. That's what your unfortunate 'cousin' Emily does, and let me tell you son, it's not attractive."

Dillon protested, "I'm not wallowing."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Do you or do you not want me to pay for film school?"

"I already told Georgie. I'm not going anymore."

His mother became interested, "Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Is it because of what happened earlier?"

"I can't say."

"Ooh, fun! A secret. Pray tell."

Dillon gave her a strange look, "Pray tell?"

"Look, are you going to enlighten your mother as to what is going on?"

"It's not like you care."

"Maybe not. But—I am here at the moment, and if you need to tell me something, I'll listen."

Dillon was surprised.

"I'm waiting…," Tracy said while tapping her foot.

Later…Dillon has just told his mother that he feels responsible for Michael's death.

"Sweetheart, you are not responsible for what happened to Michael."

"I helped Luke break Faith out of prison."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid," agreed Tracy.

"Mom," Dillon pleaded.

"But how were you supposed to know what Faith was going to do?"

"It doesn't matter," Dillon insisted. "If she were still in prison, Michael would still be alive."

Tracy spoke the reality of the situation, "Michael was surrounded by a life of violence. Who's to say something this horrific wouldn't have happened down the road?"

Dillon became angry, "Well, we won't know that, now will we?

She spoke sympathetically, "What happened to Michael was tragic, Dillon, but it is not your fault."

Dillon responded, "Georgie said the exact same thing."

"Who knew I could ever agree with that girl?" she laughed.

Dillon also laughed.

"Now there's that smile I miss. You know else I miss?…I miss talking to you Dillon. I miss having the conversations we used to have."

"Haven't you told me this before?"

She nodded. "I still miss it."

Dillon swallowed, "I guess I kind of miss it too.

"Maybe I could change that," she suggested.

"Maybe?"

Tracy smiled slightly. "Would it be all right if I hugged you?"

"Aww, Mom. This is sooooo lame."

Tracy cleared her throat, "Please?"

"Oh fine."

Tracy laughed before leaning in to hug him. Dillon didn't pull away.

Later…

"Well, no one better find about what just happened," Tracy told her son.

"Why not, Mom? Some people might be glad to know that you're actually capable of showing compassion."

"Let's not get into it, dear. What I need to know right now is whether or not I am going to empty my bank account to pay for that film school."

Dillon sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, when you do make up your mind, you know where to find me."

Dillon was confused. "You're changing your mind? I thought you didn't approve of my future plans."

"That's true," she stated. "But…Look, darling. I have the money. And this is what you want, isn't it?"

"But you don't care what I want."

"Well, I do care about what I want, and I want you to be happy."

"Mom, did Emily give you lessons in kindness?"

"Please don't make me nauseous."

He innocently responded, "What? I just don't see where this is coming from…"

"It's because I love you Dillon."

"Okay, now I know something is going on. Besides, you've always loved me," he insisted.

"I've done so many horrible things, Dillon. I am _trying_ to make it up to you."

Dillon was surprised, "Um…You're kind of freaking me out, Mom."

Tracy shrugged while smiling. "Deal?" she asked.

"Um…"

"Oh, please Dillon! Work with me here!"

"No guarantees."

"Oh goody! So you'll give it a try?" she responded excitedly.

"Yeah…Um, thanks."

Tracy nodded. "Take care of yourself, sweetheart. I'll see you around."

"Bye Mom," he said simply.


	8. Dance With Me

**MISSING SCENE 8:** Dance With Me

**Description: **Set in April 2005. While holding Tracy hostage on the Haunted Star, Luke gives Tracy a chance to stretch.

"Luke Spencer!" Tracy cried out. "I'd like to feel the circulation in my legs again by Christmas if that's all right with you!"

She sat quite impatiently.

"No can do, darling. You're staying right there," he reminded her.

Tracy responded sweetly, "I won't run off. I promise."

"You are not very convincing," he responded.

"Aw, come on, Luke!" she pleaded.

"All right."

"That was too easy," Tracy thought silently. Out loud she asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Untie me."

"Hold on, woman. Jeez." Luke began to untie her. "I have to make sure you don't run off on me, so—"

"What?" she scoffed. My word isn't good enough?"

"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question," he smirked.

Tracy squinted her eyes, "And when did _that_ word become part of your vocabulary? You know what? It doesn't matter. Just untie me."

"All right. Here we go. Easy now," Luke helped Tracy lift herself up.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" she shouted.

"You all right there?"

Tracy didn't answer. Instead, she bolted for the door, not expecting to trip over her oversized robe.

"Damnit!"

Luke laughed and held out his hand to help her.

"Oh Spunky," he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad SOMEONE is amused," she said.

She pretended to accept his help and tried escaping once more. This time, she didn't trip, but Luke had grabbed her from behind.

"Luke Spencer! Let me go!"

"Do you want to go back into the chair?"

Tracy made a saddened little girl face. "No," she replied.

"Then dance with me."

"What?"

"Do you want to stretch your legs or not?"

"Yes, but," she was confused.

"Shh…Then dance."

"Hahaha, no."

"Dance with me, or remain in the chair. Take your pick."

Tracy cleared her throat. "Dancing it is." She smiled coyly.

Luke placed his hands on Tracy's hips, and she rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Oooh, Ms. Quartermaine is making herself comfortable."

Tracy pulled back.

"Now, now, Spunky. You had it right before."

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Here we go," Luke said gently.

The two began to dance.

"Now I can make sure you don't run off," he told her.

"I'm just so lucky," she responded sarcastically.

"Hey! You are. Luke Spencer doesn't dance with just any women."

"Should I be flattered?" she laughed.

"That's up to you," Luke smirked.

Tracy smiled, satisfyingly. There were worst ways to spend the afternoon.


	9. Dance With Me REVISITED

**MISSING SCENE 8:** Dance With Me

**Description: **Set in April 2005. While holding Tracy hostage on the Haunted Star, Luke gives Tracy a chance to stretch. REVISITED. Thanks Deb!

"Luke Spencer!" Tracy cried out. "I'd like to feel the circulation in my legs again by Christmas if that's all right with you!" Irritated, she lowered her head, and her eyes met with her ankles that remained snugly tied to a wheelchair. Unable to free herself from the bonds that secured her tightly, the woman just let out a sigh of frustration.

The previous night, Tracy Quartermaine found herself right in the middle of a Great Luke Spencer Scheme. Unbeknownst to her at the time, Luke had drugged her scotch with the intention of "woman-napping" her, as he called it, and holding her hostage on his Haunted Star casino until she revealed Helena Cassadine's whereabouts.

Having teamed up with the homicidal maniac in the past, it wasn't improbable that Tracy had once again resorted to such desperate measures. However, she had no reason to ever again interact with the loon. Luke, of course, believed otherwise. After more than two decades of battling the Cassadine family, Luke was determined to finish off Helena for good, and Tracy was his bait to do just that.

She sat quite impatiently.

"No can do, darling. You're staying right there," he reminded her in a playful, flirtatious tone, to which Tracy pursed her lips and glared.

And then, she responded sweetly, "I won't run off. I promise."

"You are not very convincing," he responded.

"Aw, come on, Luke!" she pleaded, twisting her wrists around in an effort to break them free from the arms of the wheelchair.

"All right."

_Too easy, _she thought. Out loud she wondered, "Well, what are you waiting for? Untie me."

"Hold on, woman. Jeez." Luke began to untie her. "I have to make sure you don't run off on me, so—"

"What?" she scoffed. "My word isn't good enough?"

"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question," he smirked.

Tracy squinted her eyes, "And when did _that_ word become part of your vocabulary? You know what? It doesn't matter. Just untie me."

"All right. Here we go. Easy now," Luke helped Tracy lift herself up.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" she shouted. Having been in the same position for nearly twelve hours had definitely taken its toll on Tracy's body, which ached in places she didn't even know existed until now.

"You all right there?"

Tracy didn't answer. Instead, she bolted for the door, not expecting to trip over her oversized blue and silver robe. "Damnit."

Luke laughed and held out his hand to help her up. "Oh, Spunky," he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad SOMEONE is amused," she said.

She pretended to accept his help and tried escaping once more. This time, she didn't trip, but Luke had grabbed her from behind.

"Luke Spencer! Let me go!"

"Do you want to go back into the chair?" he whispered into her ear.

Tracy made a saddened little girl face. "No," she replied.

"Then dance with me." Once again, he spoke softly and directly into her ear. Luke hadn't used in his usual dallying tone, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was only doing to this annoy her. He was still behind her, his arms still tightly around her shoulders. He stood close; so close that Tracy could feel his breath on her skin, which sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't supposed to be savoring the moment.

In order to control her emotions, she broke free from his grasp. "What?" she asked, surprised, but also a little bit disgusted. Enjoying this or not, she was Tracy Quartermaine, very sophisticated and very rich, and she didn't dance with likes of Luke Spencer. After all, he was a drunk. An adrenaline junkie. More specifically, he found great excitement in disguising himself as a bum, and spending the night in a cardboard box with live cockroaches. Tracy couldn't fathom what possessed someone to want to do _that_.

"Do you want to stretch your legs or not?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, but," she was confused.

"Shh…Then dance."

"Hahaha, no," she laughed her Tracy Quartermaine laugh. Luke persisted, but upon moving forward to bring her towards him, Tracy immediately pulled away. "No," she repeated, possibly protesting more than she should have been.

"Dance with me, or remain in the chair. Take your pick,"

Tracy cleared her throat. "Dancing it is." She smiled coyly, before flipping her hair.

Luke placed his hands on Tracy's hips, and she rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Oooh, Ms. Quartermaine is making herself comfortable."

Tracy pulled back.

"Now, now, Spunky. You had it right before."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You know what? There's no music. We can't dance."

"Sure we can," he winked. Luke tried another position. With one arm wrapped gently around her back, he used his other hand to take a firm grip of hers. "Here we go," he murmured.

Then the two began to dance slowly. It was quite basic, but even so, Tracy was surprised she remembered how. It had been _that_ long. And so, Luke stepped forward with his left foot; Tracy stepped back with her right. Luke stepped forward with his right foot; Tracy stepped back with her left. And so on. The dance, despite Tracy's initial reluctance, turned out to be quite smooth.

"Now I can make sure you don't run off," he whispered, pulling her in closer, just to keep her from taking off again.

"I'm just so lucky," she responded in a sarcastic tone to cover up her true feelings. In reality, she continued to find herself enjoying all of this, but Luke Spencer could never find out.

And at this point, he didn't have a clue. "Hey! You are lucky. Luke Spencer doesn't dance with just any woman."

"Should I be flattered?" she laughed.

"That's up to you," Luke smirked, as the two continued to dance.

Tracy smiled, satisfied. There were worst ways to spend the afternoon.


	10. Graduation Day

**MISSING SCENE 9: **Graduation Day

**Description: **Set in May 2005.Dillon unleashes his anger on his mother for missing his graduation.

**Author's Note: **All that was written in **MISSING SCENE 7: **Confronting Dillon does NOT apply to this scene. (This will be noticeable near the end.)

Dillon returned from his graduation dinner to see his mother sipping a martini. She was lounging in a chair.

"I should have known better," he said rudely.

His mother was confused. "What are you talking about? What are you even doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Mom," he sarcastically responded.

"Well, it was your idea to move onto that tub. I am just curious as to why you aren't there."

Dillon continued on another subject, "You forgot. Not that I'm surprised. I mean, I should have known, right? Why would a mother give up her precious time to be there for her son?"

"Oh my goodness! What is going on?"

Dillon answered, "I graduated from high school today. Ned, Lois, Felicia, and Mac took us out afterwards. And you were nowhere to be found."

Tracy was silent.

"Where were you, hmm? Because I'd really like to know what was more important than your son's graduation," he wondered aloud.

"Okay. First of all, watch that tone of yours. I'm your mother," she said sharply. "And second of all, if you MUST know, I was at the hospital. There was a charity event."

"A charity event that lasted not only for the duration of the ceremony, but for dinner afterwards?"

"I was busy," she stated quickly.

"Oh really?"

"Well, excuse me. If my own son hadn't tricked me into marrying Luke Spencer, I could have been there today."

"Don't turn this around and blame it on me."

Tracy threw her hands up in the air. "All right, do you WANT me to apologize? Fine. I'm sorry."

Dillon just stared at her.

"Do you want me to write you a check?

"Not everything is about money, Mom. I wanted to you to be there when I received my diploma."

Dillon walked out of the room, angrily. Tracy just sighed.

Later…Tracy surprised herself and her son, when she showed up at the Haunted Star. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me. Open the door," she said sternly.

Dillon unwillingly opened the door. "Do you know what time it is?

Tracy ignored the question. I want to tell you something.

"Well, I don't want to hear it. Bye, Mom."

"You listen to me. I am very sorry that I missed your graduation."

"You didn't just miss it, Mom. You completely forgot about it!" he yelled.

"How am I supposed what's happening in your life if you keep shutting me out of it?" she simply asked.

Dillon became silent. His mother had a good point, not that he'd ever tell her.

Tracy swallowed, "Congratulations."

"Excuse me?"

She spoke slowly, "Con---grat---u---la-tions."

"I'm not going to forgive you that easily."

"I didn't ask you too. But you should," she added. I'm your mother. Besides, it's not like you're not going to graduate again. I'll be at your college one. How's that?"

"I need to be enrolled in college first, but someone wouldn't pay for my tuition. Now it's too late."

Tracy mocked him, "Well, that SOMEONE put in a few phone calls this evening, and now, you're in."

She began to leave.

Dillon was shocked, "I'm in?

She nodded.

In a surprising move, Dillon jumped up and hugged his mother.

"Oh my goodness! And you're welcome," she laughed

Dillon excitedly responded, "Oh thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Good night baby."

Dillon went on, "Thank you again. Oh my gosh! Thank you!

Tracy smiled before leaving the room.


	11. In the Hospital

**MISSING SCENE 10: **In the Hospital

**Description: **Set in Summer 2005. Georgie might not survive her fall. Tracy confronts Dillon at the hospital.

Dillon Quartermaine sat in silence in General Hospital's waiting room. His face, buried in his hands. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. Georgie wasn't supposed to get hurt. We were just having fun_.

Earlier that day, the teenagers had taken part in some innocent play at the local pizza shack. Laughing. Chasing. Kissing. More chasing. More kissing. And then falling—_That _part wasn't supposed to happen. Georgie Jones wasn't supposed to fall, hit her head off the picnic bench, and end up unconscious…_It's all my fault._

Dillon's thoughts were interrupted by his mother, "Dillon—sweetheart," she spoke sincerely, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He quickly brushed her off. "Don't even—,"he said angrily.

His mother continued, "I, uh, heard about what happened," she whispered. "How are you holding up?"

"Stop pretending that you care," he replied, full of rage.

She bit her lip and acted as maternal as she knew how, "I am your mother. Of course I care." She once again went to place a hand on his shoulder. And Dillon once again backed away.

"No, you don't," he stated simply.

She swallowed, "Dillon, darling. I know…," she sighed. "I know…I get that you're upset, but what you need right now is to listen to me."

"No," he corrected. "What I need is to be with Georgie," he headed towards her room, but his mother stopped him, "Wait."

"Move," he insisted, "or I'll move you myself.

Tracy tried to maintain her composure. Her son was hurting inside. She could see it in his face. And there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it. "Dillon, Georgie's parents are with her at the moment. You don't want to interrupt. It's not very considerate."

Dillon scoffed, "And since when do _you_ show any consideration towards anyone?"

She threw her hands up into the air and shouted, "_What_ do you think I'm doing now? And then spoke softly, "I'm sorry about Georgie."

"No, you're not," he shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, Mom. You know why?" he looked straight into her eyes.

"Enlighten me," she responded, a little more irritated than she had hoped.

Dillon replied, what he believed to be the truth, "Because if Georgie dies, Mom, you won't have to worry about us being together anymore," he paused. "In fact, you won't have to worry about me being with anyone at all because Georgie's the one, Mom. I love her. Nobody could replace her. Nobody."

Tracy just listened. She wasn't in the mood for another "I love Georgie; I always love Georgie; Nothing that you do will end my love for Georgie, blah, blah, blah" spiel, but she wasn't going to fight it. She was going to be a mother and listen to her son.

He went on, "If Georgie…If she…I don't even want to say it, but if she…," he sighed heavily, his eyes filled with tears, "If she dies, you'll have _everything_ you've ever wanted."

No. She couldn't just listen anymore. Those words hurt her more than she could have ever imagined. Her own flesh and blood did not say that. She responded furiously, "What the HELL is that supposed to mean? I NEVER wished for this to happen!"

"Maybe not, but admit it. A part of you is glad that it did," he added, rudely.

"I don't understand you," she whispered, realizing that he _did _just say that. She just stared at him. Her eyes also filled with tears that she was quick to blink away.

"Come on, Mom," her son persisted. "You're glad that there is a chance I'll be free of…what do you call Georgie? The dishrag? That piece of trailer trash?" Dillon said with much venom.

"You listen to me," she whispered harshly, pointing an index finger in his face, "I may not like Georgie, but—"

"Oh! There's the understatement of the year!"

Tracy closed her eyes. "I want you to be happy, Dillon. And while I do not like to admit it, Georgie does indeed make you happy." She opened her eyes. Dillon's eyes were no longer full of hatred, and he seemed calmer. "It pains me to see you this way," she added.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well," Tracy smiled, as she wiped her eyes, "I, uh, just wanted you to know that I heard about um, what happened and that I'm, um—Well, you know where to find me if you need anything."

Dillon nodded, "You think Mac and Felicia are still at Georgie's bedside?"

Tracy shrugged, "We can go see."

"We?" Dillon was confused, but felt compelled to reach for the hand that his mother had just lent to him.

"Come on, darling," she firmly squeezed his hand before letting go and placing an arm around his shoulder. As mother and son began walking down the hall, she told him, "I love you, you know."

Dillon hid his slight smile, "I, uh, you know, um, love you too."

They arrived outside of Georgie's hospital room. She looked so peaceful despite being hooked up to a million and one monitors.

"Go be with Georgie, baby," Tracy smiled.

"I, uh," he swallowed. "Thanks."

Tracy just nodded. She watched as her son entered the room. Then, she walked away.


	12. Phone Call

**MISSING SCENE 11: **Phone Call

**Description: **Set in Summer 2005. Before leaving for Europe, Tracy receives a phone call from Ned. He is out of state with Lois and has just learned that Brook has been drugged and possibly raped.

2 designer suitcases lied on her bed. Among them, several business suits in various, yet rather dull colors, were scattered about: White ones, black ones, gray ones, brown…beige…navy blue. Tracy Quartermaine peered into her closet and thought about adding the maroon colored outfit. The sleeves cut off at her forearm, and the skirt rested just beneath her knees. Before she could decide whether or not to put it on her bed, her cell-phone rang.

"Tracy Quartermaine?" she spoke in a tone of the socialite she was.

On the other side, she heard her son, "Mother." His voice rang with nervousness, but she didn't give it much thought. She, after all, had been expecting an important call pertaining to business. With her husband gone until summer's end and with ELQ completely in the hands of Lorenzo Alcazar, she settled on spending sometime in Europe. A former "friend" had contacted her in regards to a business deal, and she couldn't pass it up.

"Mother," Ned swallowed.

She sighed, "I _knew_ the number looked familiar."

"Well, yes, it _is_ your son."

She wasn't in the mood for another "You're a horrible mother" speech. She got enough of them from Dillon. "What do you want?" she responded rudely.

"I need your help," he said, worried.

Tracy laughed her laugh, "What did you do?" She paused, "On second thought. Don't tell me. I won't be able to help. I have to catch a flight to Europe," she glanced at her watch, "in about 2 hours, and I—"

Ned interrupted, "This isn't about me. This is about Brook Lynn. My daughter. YOUR granddaughter," he enunciated. "Remember her?"

"Where's her mother?" she rolled her eyes. "With you? Oh, please do not tell me you're falling for that trailer-trash again. All right. All right. I'll stop." She could sense that something was wrong. "What's the problem?" she asked sincerely. "Is everything all right?"

Ned answered sadly, "No."

"What's going on, dear?" she made room for herself to sit on the bed and waited for his answer.

"I just received a phone call from GH," he sighed before pausing. "Brook Lynn…Brook…She's…"

His mother finished his statement, "In the hospital?"

"Yes. Uh—"

She cut him off, "Is she all right? What the hell happened?" She went into mother-mode.

"They don't know," was all he could respond.

"They? Come on, Ned. I need answers, damnit!" It didn't matter that she hated the sight of her granddaughter. It didn't matter that her granddaughter hated the sight of her. Family was still family.

"The police," Ned whispered.

Tracy stood up, "Oh for Godsakes, Ned! What the hell is going on? You STILL haven't told me if she's all right!"

"I'm sure GH is taking good care of her," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I have my doubts. What happened?" she asked again.

Ned recalled the events. He spoke in short sentences, "Brook attended a party tonight. Somebody drugged her drink. She was kidnapped…Mother, I don't know!" he started breaking down. She wanted to reach through that phone and hug him, but she couldn't.

Tracy lowered her voice, "Was she, um…?"

"I don't know," Ned also spoke in a low voice. "Neither Lois or I have talked to her, and the hospital won't tell us."

She remained serious, "What do you need me to do?" She closed her eyes.

Ned went straight to the point, "Sit with Brook Lynn until Lois and I arrive."

"Ned. No," Tracy said immediately. "No. I can't do that."

"How come? You're her grandmother," he reminded her.

"Yes, and she cannot stand the sight of me! I'll have Dillon sit with her." She always had her youngest son take care of things.

"No," Ned stated simply.

She continued, "Dillon's dishrag of a girlfriend? A nurse? Anyone but me." She just couldn't fathom herself alone in a hospital room with the granddaughter she had shared a total of 2 words with.

"Mother," Ned pleased. "I am asking you. Lois suggested that I didn't, but I…Mother, I stood up for you. I…," he closed his eyes. "You're family, and I trust you."

She bit her lip, "That 'trust' you speak of is hard to believe."

"You know? Forget it," he became angry. "I should've known better than to ask _you_ of all people to do this—"

"Ned, wait, I'll go. I'll go," she repeated in a soothing voice.

"Do you promise?" he sounded like a little boy.

She could've mocked him, but she didn't, "Yes," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said before hanging up.

Tracy scanned the bed and sighed, "Look's like Europe is going to have to wait."

Within a half hour, Tracy found herself entering Brook Lynn's dark hospital room. She rested with her arms crossed over her chest. She began to moan in her sleep.

"Brook Lynn?" Tracy whispered gently.

Brook continued to moan.

Tracy stared into the darkness, "Ohh…What am I supposed to do? Ned knows I am not very good at this," she paused to look at her sleeping granddaughter. "Oh! Damn you, Ned!" she said, frustrated.

Brook Lynn's moan turned into a light sigh.

Tracy calmed herself, "All right. I'll just sit here." She began to fidget with her finger nails, but Brook Lynn's loud yawn interrupted her.

"Brook?" she spoke softly.

Brook Lynn opened her eyes. "Granny?" she asked confused.

Tracy despised the term "Granny." It made her sound as if she were an irritable, old woman, which she was sure others viewed her as. In any case, "Grandmother" was much more appealing. Much more sophisticated. Much more—

"Um, what are you doing here?" Brook sat up in her bed.

Tracy stood up and walked over to the light switch, "May I?" Brook Lynn nodded. "Your father sent me," she answered as she returned to her bedside.

"My Dad?" she asked curiously.

Tracy nodded. "He wants me," she pointed to herself and laughed, "of all people to sit with you until he and your mother arrive."

Brook Lynn sighed. Spending the evening with "Granny" was not on her "things to do" list.

"Just pretend that I am not here. I do it with Emily all the time," Tracy smirked, hoping to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

Brook asked seriously, "Did um…Did my dad tell you what happened tonight?"

"He did. I…uh…didn't want to make you…you know…uncomfortable," she spoke in fragments. And that itself was enough to make them both of them uncomfortable.

Brook laughed, "Kinda late for that."

"I would leave, but well…I promised your father that I would stay… And…," she sighed. "I'd like to keep that promise if it's all right with you." She should've never gave him a hard time about it in the first place, but since she did, this was her chance to make things right.

"Uh, yeah, sure. It's fine," Brook sighed. "And um, you know…if…um…," she couldn't get the words out. "If…you're wondering…if you know…uh, anything you know…"

Tracy stepped in, "Brook Lynn, you don't have to talk to me about what happened."

Brook nodded, "Yeah, yeah…I know…I just…The doctors did a….yeah…and um, Bobbie said everything, you know…was good. So…if you're like thinking—" she was rambling.

"That's good to hear," Tracy interrupted with a smile, "Why don't you just rest? Your parents will be here soon." She went to turn off the light.

Brook Lynn was glad that her grandmother put an end to the conversation. The topic had been much too awkward for her.

Tracy tapped her granddaughter's hand slightly before whispering, "Good night."


	13. Don't Give Up

**MISSING SCENE : **Don't Give Up

**Description**: Set in Feb. 2006. Tracy goes to see a quarantined Dillon.

"Caution. Biological Hazard. Authorized Personnel Only."

"To hell with that," she muttered before entering the hospital room.

Hospital Bed. IV. Heart monitor. Her son. His eyes? Closed. The young man lied quietly, helplessly, and alone, as tiny droplets of sweat trickled down the side of his head.

"Dillon, baby?" she whispered.

He squinted his eyes. "I need…I need…I…" he sighed.

"What you do need?" she asked concerned.

"I need," he began again. He sighed heavily.

Tracy used a cold washcloth to wipe his forehead.

"My dog," Dillon murmured. "I need my dog."

Tracy's eyes widened. "Your dog?" she questioned. He was obviously altered.

"My dog," he said once more.

Tracy swallowed. "Shh…Shh…"

"Can…can…you…Wait…Who…Who…Are…?"

"Try not to talk, all right?" she bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. Surely a doctor would enter the room at any moment and give her son the medication that he needed.

He continued, "Who…who….are you? Can you help me find my dog?"

She fought back the tears. "Yeah, I'll help you find your dog."

Dillon closed his eyes again. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his.

"Sweetheart…I…Uh…It's Mom," she smiled. "You have to be strong, all right? For me…for the family," she corrected. "And if not for us, then for Georgie." A slight rudeness came over her voice, "Wish I knew what in the world attracted you to that little brat, but…," she became supportive, "if she's your reason for fighting, then so be it." She paused. "What am I saying? What…I…Dillon, this is ridiculous. I'm acting like you are going to die. You're not going to die. You're not." She laughed haughtily before continuing, "I'm going to make sure of that. You are going to beat this godforsaken disease and then live on to cause me nothing but hell…And that's fine…," she laughed to herself.

"That's fine because I, uh, never expected us to have a typical relationship. Quartermaine? Typical? Ha!" She paused. "But when you get better, and you will," she added firmly, "I can, you know, maybe try and be a better mother. Maybe," she added nervously, "we can spend the day together or something. You'd probably pull out every spiky hair out of your head before you allowed that to happen." At that moment, she smiled as she ran her fingers through that spiky hair. "Would you settle for lunch?" she asked. "I'll even go to Kelly's if you want. I can't promise I'll eat their food, but…" She laughed again. "Oh, Dillon, I love you so much."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, I'm going to find a doctor." She stood up. You keep on fighting," she stated while tapping his hand. "Don't give up. We Quartermaines never do, and you, my darling son, are most definitely a Quartermaine. Remember that, all right? Don't give up," she repeated as she exited the room.


	14. No Going Back

**MISSING SCENE 13: **No Going Back

**Description**: Set late summer 2006. Tracy finds Dillon in the boathouse after Lulu had her abortion.

She found him sobbing in the boathouse. He sat alone, his face buried in his hands. He must've not noticed when his mother entered because as soon as she placed a comforting hand on his left shoulder, he jumped.

"Dillon, darling?"

He wiped his dampened eyes before glancing up at her, acting as though nothing happened, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I figured it's time to close this place up for the winter," she responded nonchalantly.

Dillon had his moments of stupidity, but this was not one of them. "Sorry, Mom. Not buying it."

"No need to apologize for being correct."

He smiled, "What's the real reason you're here?"

"I, um, needed some time alone."

"And you wanted to come _here_ of all places?"

Tracy shut her eyes at the hideous thought of seeing her son and step-daughter in the act, "Please. Do not remind me."

He returned to the original subject, "Why do you need alone time, Mom?"

"Why do _you_ keep asking so many questions, Dillon?" she mocked.

She'd never tell, but she liked these conversations; reminded her of how it used to be. Before she dropped him off the Quartermaines doorstep. Before he fell in love with the Georgie girl. Before he stopped being her (his mother's) best friend.

"Mom?" he interrupted. When a wave of sadness came over her face, he became concerned. "What is it?"

She let out an exasperating sigh before responding, "Luke's gone again."

"Again?"

She just shrugged. "Are we really _that_ surprised?"

"Um, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, don't be," she put on a smile.

"But, you love—"

"Ah, ah, ah," she put a finger to his lips, refusing to let him finish. "Let's talk about you now, shall we?"

Tracy pulled up another chair, gave some thought on whether or not to actually seat herself on the unfortunate piece of furniture, before deciding that it didn't matter if it ruined her satin skirt. Spending time with her son was much more important.

"Dillon," she began softly. "When I came in here, you were, um…Well, you're upset, Dillon, and you have every right to be."

He nodded.

She responded in that motherly tone of hers, "Are you listening?"

"You're not going to give some advice right about now, are you? That's going to make me question who you are, and what you've done to my mother?"

She chuckled. "Baby, I'm here to help."

He got a bit defensive, "You can't. You, um, uh…Never mind."

"Nuh uh, what is it?"

He didn't want to discuss the abortion at the moment. His mother would never understand. Except she did understand, more than he'd ever imagined…

"I have to go," he looked at his watch and stood up.

"Sweetheart, wait." She touched his arm.

"Mom! You don't get it, all right? You don't!"

"Dillon," she swallowed, keeping herself composed. "I _do _get it."

Practically out the door, he turned around and wondered, "How could you _possibly_ understand what it's like to lose a child you never had?"

She just stared at him; her lips tightly pursed together; emotions of rage, sadness, regret taking over.

"Oh my God," Dillon realized as he placed a hand over his mouth.

Tracy just nodded her head, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek.

"Oh my God," he repeated.

And she nodded again. Dillon walked over and almost pointed an accusatory finger at her, "You…You…You had—" For a second, she regretted telling him, but then Dillon realized what he was doing and stopped. "You…?" he said quietly.

"I had an abortion, Dillon," she stated, almost coldly. "I know _exactly_ what you're going through. You will never stop wondering what that child might have been like; how she might have looked; how she might have acted—"

Dillon noticed that his mother kept referring the child as a female. "She?" he murmured.

She laughed to herself, "Sorry. I, um, I always figured the baby I didn't have was a daughter." She shrugged. "Or at least my only chance to have a daughter." She was having a hard time, and he saw his other struggling with her tears, "Look, Dillon. Bottom line is—"

"Does anyone know?" he asked.

She sighed, "Lulu. I tried…I tried stopping her from making the same mistake that I made. And well, Lulu told Luke, and yeah…," Tracy closed her eyes. "I don't suspect it'll be a secret for long."

"I won't tell anyone," Dillon promised.

"Yeah, that's what Lulu said," she retorted. "Anyway, I—"

"When?"

"Excuse me?"

Dillon had a lot of questions. "When did you have the uh, the—"

"Abortion, Dillon. The word's abortion. Lightning's not going to strike if you say it."

"You haven't answered the question."

"After Ned," she whispered. "Thought I met the next Mr. Right; I was wrong. Unfortunately, I was _also_ pregnant. I couldn't have another child. I wasn't capable of giving it a good life. I made the decision to abort," she rambled. "Quick. Easy. Relatively painless. The end."

Her son wished he could respond. "I…," was all that came out.

"You don't have to say anything, Dillon. I just want you know that's it's all right to be upset. To grieve for something—uh, someone, some…whatever…something you never had." It scared him when she got like this…all motherly…all, dare he think it? Nice? " And that I _really_ do know what you're going through—"

He interjected, "No one should have to go through something like this."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe not, but it was my choice, and I made it, just like Lulu made hers." She spoke sternly now. "It's done, and nothing's going to change that."

"I'm still going to miss the kid I never had."

"Of course you are, baby," she started getting up.

"Just like you still miss yours, don't you? After all these years?"

"Yeah," she paused. "After _all these years_. Goodness, Dillon. I didn't ride a dinosaur to school." She tried using humor to counteract the sadness. But Dillon didn't laugh. His pained expression pierced her heart, and she could see his tears starting to form.

Barely audibly, she told her son, "It's all right to cry."

He blinked away his tears, "I'm not crying," he insisted.

Her maternal instincts were in full gear as she reached out to embrace him. "Come on. Shhh." He resisted at first before letting himself breakdown in his mother's arms. "Shhh," she held him close, just like she did when he was little and he scraped a knee…or had a bad dream. Contrary to popular belief, the nannies didn't do _everything_.

As he continued to sob, Tracy desperately wished to tell her son that'd be it'd be all right, but chances are, it wouldn't be. Maybe he'd get over it. Maybe not.

"Mom?" he pulled himself away for a second.

"It gets easier, right?"

She smiled, using her thumb to wipe a tear from his face, "Yeah," she said truthfully. "It gets easier."

"It's just…," he hesitated. "I wish this was a movie, you know?"

She wasn't in the mood for his film nonsense, but a rude, sarcastic comment about it wouldn't have made things better, so she kept her mouth shut, and listened.

"I wish I could rewind. Press that button, and just…I don't know. Sorry, I—I guess there's no going back, huh?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed, "No going back."

His lip started to tremble. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing?" He turned around, so he wasn't facing his mother. He couldn't allow himself to get like this in front of her. Not again.

"Dillon, no. It's fine," she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Shhh…"

He refused to look at her still. "Can I, uh, um, have some time alone?"

"Of course. I'll be, um, around if you want to talk."

She saw his head nodding from behind. Then, he raised his hand and signaled for her to leave. Tracy obliged, showing herself out of the boathouse and closing the creaking door behind her. When she realized no one was in sight, she placed her head on the back of the door and cried.

She knew how much it hurt him; she remembered how much it hurt her, but they were both right. There wasn't a damn thing either of them could do. It wasn't a movie, and there was definitely no going back.


	15. Letting Go

**MISSING SCENE 14: **Letting Go

**Description: **Set late November 2006. Tracy and Ned share a conversation the night of Thanksgiving.

He found her in the dark. He wouldn't have found her at all had it not been for the quiet, yet noticeable clanging sound of the glass against the tarnished wood.

"Mother?" he asked, even though he knew it was her.

Tracy Quartermaine stood quite tall, her back facing her eldest son.

"Mother," he repeated, gentler than before. "Can I turn on a light?"

She still didn't respond, and it wasn't a secret that her mind was elsewhere. She just kept thinking about Luke Spencer, her husband, who she fell in love with against her better judgment. It almost would have worked had it not been for the other Mrs. Spencer. The first one, the one that would always come first in Luke's heart. And with that thought, she took another swig.

"Maybe you should ease up on the scotch," Ned advised, careful not to make a big deal out of his mother's excessive drinking habits.

She chuckled before turning around, "I haven't had a drink since our dreaded meal this afternoon." She put down the glass, anyway.

"Dreaded meal, huh?" he laughed as he walked over to turn on a lamp. "You ought to try pizza sometime. You might enjoy it."

"I think I'd rather go to Kelly's," she gave him an honest answer and then took a seat on the sofa. Not sure where this conversation was headed, she asked, "What are you still doing up?"

He sat next to her, "I suppose I could ask you the same question."

"I suppose you could," she mocked. "But I asked you first."

"Well," sighed Ned. "I couldn't sleep, so I started doing some paperwork for L&B. And then I realized that I left some important files down here. In the drawer," he gestured. "Your turn," he smiled.

But she didn't return the smile. Instead, she looked at him, almost emptily, as a somber gaze began to conquer her face.

Ned held his head low, "I, um—Well, that was a stupid question."

She agreed but chose not to reply.

"I guess I missed the part where you fell in love with him," he continued truthfully.

And then she smiled, "Yeah, I was surprised too."

"I'm sure you sure. Um," he didn't know whether or not he should go on. "Have you talked to Luke today? I mean, I know you're divorced, but—"

She interrupted, "I haven't talked to him, but uh, we're not divorced."

"You're not? Wait, do I even want to know?"

She shrugged, "It was all Luke. He brought Laura back, knowing her condition wasn't going to last. Agreed to 'marry her,'" she quoted with her fingers, "to give her that final moment of happiness before she slipped away."

"So, Mother, let me get this straight," he rubbed his hands together before she stopped him.

"Ned, it's not worth trying to figure out." That was part of the reason she interrupted him. The other was part was that she didn't want to go through all the facts again. Living through them had been enough.

He searched for words of encouragement, "But, he could have divorced you, and he didn't."

"I know," she whispered, facing downward. "It was like our marriage, oh, I don't know, actually meant something to him," her voice turned harsh and her eyes turned fiery as she thought about her husband. "But no," she lifted up her hand and put on the quite possibly the phoniest smile that Ned had ever seen, "He can't have Laura, so he settles for me." Tracy pointed to herself.

He let out a rather loud sigh, "I see. You do realize you don't have to settle for him, right? You can find someone better, someone that puts you first."

"Right," she said sarcastically. "And then we'll ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after."

He rolled his eyes, "Mother…I'm just saying you don't have to be second-best. You don't," he took her gently by the shoulders and made sure she was listening to him. "Think about that, all right?"

"I will," she managed to squeak out, not wanting the tears to fall. In truth, she had already thought about it. She had been thinking about it for a long, long time. Laura, catatonic or not, would always have a place in Luke's heart, and Tracy would be a fool to believe otherwise. And yet, she still loved him and didn't want to lose him.

"Good." He pulled his mother close and hugged her.

"Aww, Ned," she tried not to sob as she hugged him too. Tracy then backed away. After drying her teary eyes, she continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said without hesitation.

She put her hair behind her ears, which could have been interpreted as a nervous gesture. "Um, well, you know me. I haven't um, well, had much luck in the romance department."

"Must be genetic," he joked, recalling all the times he had been married.

"I'm not laughing," she said lightly.

Ned only smiled.

"Um, anyway," she cleared her throat. "Do you think it's wrong to want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with you? Or," she sighed, deciding to rephrase the question. "Is it wrong to want to be with someone who doesn't love you as much as you love them?"

"I don't think it's wrong," he assured her, "but I also don't think it's worth the heartache."

"I should let go, huh?" she stood up and returned to the bar, tempted to finish the last of her drink and then pour another one.

Ned remained on the couch, unable to see his mother's pained expression, "You should do whatever feels right."

"How did I know that was coming?"

Ned laughed quietly before standing up and heading towards the desk.

"Ah, the files," she recalled.

"Yep," he rummaged through the drawers.

"Guess you weren't making up that story after all," she muttered.

"Nope…Got 'em," he held them up before returning to his mother.

"I'm, um, glad you left those down here," she admitted.

"You are?" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah." After all, if he hadn't, she would have never had this conversation with him. It was a simple, sweet conversation that reminded her why _her boys_ were the best ones in the entire world, or at least the best as far as their mother was concerned.

"Just remember what I said, all right?"

"All right," she smiled. "Oh, darling?" she said while Ned began to exit. "I love you."

"I love you too," he paused. "Goodnight."

"Night," she watched as he faded into the darkness of the other room.

As soon as he was gone, she focused her attention on the little scotch that remained in the glass. With no one there to stop her, she poured herself some more and then gulped down as much as she could. She was convinced she couldn't let go of drinking, much like she was convinced she couldn't let go of Luke Spencer…

But she was wrong. She could let go of her husband. Ned was absolutely right. Tracy Quartermaine didn't deserve to be someone's consolation prize. She didn't deserve to be second-best. She deserved better.

"I deserve better," she told herself, placing the glass on the table. "I deserve better," she repeated. This time, she removed the wedding ring from her finger. She held it up for less than a second before dropping it carelessly onto the wood.

The next morning, she would go in search of her husband and explain to him exactly what she was certain she couldn't do. And that was letting go. If only Luke had done the same to Laura; then Tracy wouldn't have had to do it at all…


	16. Surprise Visit

**Missing Scene 15: **Surprise Visit

**Description: **Thanksgiving 2007. Ned and Dillon pay Tracy a visit at the hospital.

"Is she in there?"

"I'm not sure. I can't see Mom or Luke."

It was Thanksgiving evening as Dillon and Ned stood outside Luke Spencer's hospital room. Neither of them had been in Port Charles since the summer. Their first stop had been to the Quartermaine mansion. Their second? General Hospital.

Their mother had been at the hospital all night, watching over her husband, who just suffered 2 major coronaries. Fearful of losing him to the same ailment that killed her brother, she remained close at all times.

Earlier, she had phoned her sons and had them relay the message that she would not be participating in the usual pizza gathering this year. Therefore, her absence at dinner, while glaring, was not mentioned.

"Should we go in?" Dillon whispered.

Quietly, his older brother creaked open the door. Both of them found their mother resting comfortably in the hospital bed, her head on her husband's chest, her arms loosely wrapped around him.

"Eww," muttered Dillon whose immediate reaction was to close his eyes and head out of the room. Ned followed. "I did not need to see that," the younger one stressed.

Ned just laughed. "It could have been worse."

"All right, Ned. Let's not even go there."

At that moment, Epiphany made her presence known. "Mmm, hmm," she groaned. "Can I help you? Luke Spencer is just allowed _one_ visitor at a time, and I see _two_ of you here."

"We're here to see Tracy Quartermaine," Ned explained. "She's our mother."

"That she is." Tracy, lacking oomphy hair and makeup, stood in the doorway with crossed arms. "Excuse us," she said, as politely as possible, careful not to upset the arrogant nurse.

Tracy, Ned, and Dillon walked past her and into the waiting area. "It's good to see you. Both of you," she said softly.

"Um, good to see you too, Mom," Dillon said. "Luke's in bad shape, huh?"

Her voice was quiet, and she took a seat. "Ahh," she said, holding her back, trying to get situated. "Uh—"

"You okay?" Dillon wondered out loud.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. "Luke's the one who's not. He's going to…He needs a quadruple bypass. Actually, I don't—I don't want to get into it," she finished, her voice slightly cracking.

Dillon and Ned both noticed their mother's pain and decided not to pursue the topic. It wasn't a secret that she loved him, and talking about him in this sense no doubt terrified her.

"So…," said Ned. "Thanksgiving dinner went well. Or rather, as well as it could get, all things considered." His voice trailed off at the end.

Tracy nodded. She was very aware of Emily's death. "How's Daddy? And Monica?"

"As expected," Ned gave her a simple response.

"And how are you two?" she asked, her tone a little more cheerful than before.

Her sons wondered if she actually cared. Of course she did.

She might have not been the best mother. Hell, she might have not even been that good of a mother. And she definitely did not sugar-coat what she thought of her younger one's decision to leave Port Charles and pursue a career as a director. The fact that the older one took him from her didn't make the situation better.

But she was their mom, and she cared.

"I'm good," Dillon responded first, always more willing than Ned to give her the benefit of the doubt. "I mean. Well. I mean, life in LA, it's good. I was not expecting to hear about Emily."

Tracy told him, "None of us were."

"Such a tragic incident," Ned murmured.

The next couple of seconds were filled with silence.

Dillon changed the subject, "So, do you plan on coming home tonight?"

"No," she responded immediately. "You all don't need me."

"But, but, Emily's dead…" Dillon solemnly responded.

Tracy snapped back, "And what the hell am I supposed to do about it? 'Oh, sorry Monica, you lost your husband and your children, but I really don't what else to tell you because hmm, I still have mine!'"

"Mother, you wouldn't do that."

"Ned, darling. I'm touched. You do believe I have some humane qualities."

Angrily, Ned sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have come." He stood up.

"Sit," Tracy ordered. "I'm – I'm glad you did come," she admitted. "I've missed both of you, believe it or not."

Other than Luke and her ghost of a brother, she didn't have much in PC. There was a void in her life, one that Luke could not even fill. But where her boys were around, that void disappeared, and she felt complete on the inside.

"We've missed you too," Dillon responded.

Tracy laughed. "Did you really? Or did you miss my checkbook?"

"Uh, both?" Dillon shrugged before laughing himself. "But, really. I don't hate you, Mom."

"Neither do I," spoke Ned.

"Ah well, that's oddly comforting." She chuckled.

Their little moment was interrupted by Epiphany. "Mrs. Spencer?"

"Yes?" Tracy stood up slowly, careful not to aggravate her back. "Is Luke all right?"

"He's fine. But he's up and asking for you and might I add, he is being a real pain in the ass about it. So, I'd appreciate if you could get your butt in there before I'm tempted to sedate him."

Ned and Dillon exchanged glances. The nurse, who was supposed to be a professional, couldn't have been serious. Could she?

Boldly, Tracy walked up to Epiphany and venomously whispered, "You know what I'd _appreciate_? I'd _appreciate_ if you treated the patients and their families with some respect. That's your job, is it not? If you cannot manage that, then you shouldn't be here."

Ned and Dillon watched their mother admirably.

"Hey," Epiphany interjected. "All your power and prestige – It doesn't entitle you to tell others how to do their job."

"Power and prestige is not the issue here, Nurse Johnson. Your lack of respect is. You don't have an ounce of it. Not for patients, not for their families, not for other staff members—"

"I—"

"I'm not finished. Now. Listen. What you have here are 2 choices. A) You start treating people with the compassion they deserve or B) You get the hell out of this profession. The decision is yours, but you should know that I have _no problem_ furthering along the second option."

Tracy left the nurse stunned, as she headed towards her husband's room. Ned and Dillon followed.

"Wow, Mom. That was awesome."

"Is she always like that?" questioned Ned. "If she is, you should call Human Resources as soon as possible."

"I would, but I have far more important things going on." She gestured to Luke's door.

"Of course," replied Ned. "You should go in. Be with your husband."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"But if you decide to stop home, shower, and change, you know, whatever, we'll be around," noted Dillon.

Tracy lowered her head and realized she had been in the same outfit for over 24 hours. "I must look hideous."

"Honestly?" mumbled Dillon.

Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding! I'm kidding Mom. You look tired and exhausted and very worried. But not hideous."

"Well, thank you, sweetheart," Tracy smirked. Truth was it didn't matter to her how she looked. She wasn't going to leave this hospital for even a minute. Not when there was a chance that her husband could die without warning.

"Well," Ned began. "In the event that you don't stop home at all tonight, we'll have Alice bring you something a little less formal, a little more comfortable to change into."

Tracy smiled. "That would be good."

In that moment, the 3 of them heard quiet groaning from Luke's room. "I have to go."

"Right," responded Ned.

"Thank you again, for coming." She first pulled Ned close for a hug and kiss on the forehead. And then Dillon. "Both of you," she said, while waving a finger. "Be nice to Auntie Monica and Grandfather." (As if either of them wouldn't be). "And tell everyone I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you both. With all of my heart."

"Love you too," her sons responded.

Satisfied with their surprise visit, Tracy smiled. She watched them head towards the elevator before turning around and entering her husband's room.

"There you are, Spanky," he moaned quietly. "What were you doing out there?"

"Catching up with some very important men in my life."

"Oh no. Ramon's not out there, is he?" Luke began to cough slightly.

"Shh, shh…" she placed a gentle hand on his chest. "No Ramon," she chuckled. "Just Ned and Dillon."

"You should go spend time with your kids, Spanky. I won't die on you. I promise."

Tracy moved closer to his bedside. "I love my kids, Luke, but I also love you. And there is no way I'm walking out of this hospital, until you're able to walk out of it with me."

And with that, she re-joined Luke in the bed. The husband and wife cuddled before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Where We Left Off

**This individual scene is rated T (13 years and older).**

**MISSING SCENE 16: **Where We Left Off

**Description: **Set in May 2008. Luke wants Tracy to wear her wedding ring again.

"Come on, Spanky. I can get this right. Give me a chance to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

That spring afternoon, Tracy Quartermaine sat across from her husband in the den. Her eyes welled with tears as she contemplated giving him another chance.

She replayed portions of their touching conversation in her mind. _There's no one else for me, Tracy. No one anywhere. And I know it's the same for you._

It was true. These once broken people had both given up on love. Neither of them expected to experience such an overwhelming emotion ever again, but once it happened, it couldn't be denied.

_I'm better with you. I'm so much better. We're a perfect match. We work, damn it._

Luke got it right again. He was better with her. This woman dragged him out of his wretched past and gave him a glorious future. They energized each other, challenged each other, and made each other feel happier and more alive than either had ever been.

"Spanky?" Luke spoke tenderly, still holding the velvet box in hand. Tracy's ring, which she had unceremoniously tossed in Luke's glass of bourbon almost four months ago, glistened in the light. "What do you say?" With his knee in bad shape, he knelt down before her. "What do you say?" he repeated. "Will you give me the joy and honor of being your husband?"

Tracy cracked a slight smile. "Again?" she asked.

Luke chuckled. "Again."

_Damn husband_, she thought. How did he do it? He had caused her such embarrassment, such anger, such fear, such heartache in the last three years of their unconventional marriage, and yet, none of those rotten things mattered to her anymore. With his kind words and actions, he had managed to erase the hurtful memories she had of their relationship.

Luke remained on the ground, waiting for his better half to respond. "Come on, Spankybuns," he begged. "You're killing me here."

"Okay," she responded simply.

He asked hopefully, "Is that a yes?"

Tracy nodded, letting a tear from earlier finally stain her face. "I will wear the ring and give you another chance," she reassured him.

Luke beamed, grateful that he had his wife back. Now, if only he could get up.

"You can't get up, can you?" Tracy realized. She couldn't help but laugh.

After her moment of amusement, she lent him her hand and helped back onto the sofa. His hand still in hers, he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Baby, nothing is wrong. I'm just…"

"Just…"

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you, you know," he reminded her as he squeezed her hand.

"I know, and I love you back," she admitted.

He let go of her hand and carefully removed the ring from the tiny box. "May I?" he questioned, holding up the piece of sparkling jewelry.

"Of course."

Gently, he slid the ring back on her finger, and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was long and intense, and Tracy moaned in delight. The wife found pleasure in wondering what her husband would do next.

He proceeded to move from her mouth to her neck, covering the non-covered parts (woman needed to stop wearing the dusters) in soft kisses. Relishing the moment, Tracy let herself descend to the couch. Luke removed his black jacket and then followed, finding himself on top of his beautiful wife.

As he worked to expose her sexy body, Tracy used her fingers to loosen his tie and expose his. Their only care in the world was to be meshed with the other, to be engaged in the ardent lovemaking that both of them had craved for so long now.

When Tracy found herself having trouble with her man's tie, she yanked it closer. "Almost, almost, got it," she whispered with glee, as she tossed it to the floor. Her attention was now focused on unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt.

She was so close to him now. Luke loved the sensation he experienced when her warm breath made contact with his chest, but he could not let himself be distracted. He, too, was on a mission – getting this gorgeous woman out of what seemed to be 10 layers of clothing…

"Don't stop," she ordered, making her way to his black pants.

"Never," he growled. With her jacket now three quarters of the way open, it only took a little tug for him to be successfully able to reveal her bare shoulders. He was about to rip the jacket off completely when a deep, disgruntled tone echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Spencer!!" Edward cried out in shock and disgust.

Both Luke and Tracy had been so lost in the heated moment that neither of them heard the sound of footsteps of someone entering. The mortified couple tumbled off the couch and onto the ground when they heard the familiar voice.

Edward continued with his tirade, "When I agreed that my daughter needed you, I didn't mean like that!"

"Edward, I…" Luke began to speak as he frantically worked on buttoning up his shirt. Tracy had wrapped herself in her jacket the second she stood up.

"I don't want to hear it, you reprobate, you! Have you no decency? Going at it like rabbits in the wide open like that, hmmm…" He shook his head in disgust.

Tracy, while initially humiliated that Daddy witnessed her in such a compromising position, decided to take a stand. "Oh, would you just give it up? Luke and I are married. There is nothing wrong with a husband and wife, ah, uh…," she stuttered, waving her hand in a circular motion as if that gesture would give her the words she needed.

"About to do the horizontal tango?" Luke tried finishing for her.

Not the phrase she was going for, but it would have to do.

Edward looked like he was going to be ill, but that wouldn't stop him from giving his two cents. "I am appalled. Deeply appalled. Making love is one thing, but at least have the good manners to do it behind closed doors. My God. I am just glad dear Lila wasn't around to view this travesty!" Having said the last word, he began to storm out of the room.

Luke yelled, "Hey! Lila liked me—"

"My wife liked everyone. You're the same rascal you've always been, Spencer, but now you've managed to bring my dear daughter down with you. Lila would be ashamed."

Tracy rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let her father's words hurt her, especially since they were far from the truth.

"You're wrong, old man," Luke replied, getting in his face. "Lila would be thrilled that her daughter finally has found someone that loves her for who she is." He gazed at Tracy admirably. She could only smile.

"Oh please…" And with that Edward just left, as Luke returned to his wife's side.

Tracy drew in breath and closed her eyes, "Thank you," she told him. "You, uh, didn't have to do all that, but I'm glad you did."

"It was my pleasure," he noted, gingerly taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. "Ring looks nice, Spanky," he said. "I'm happy that you decided to wear it again and well, give me a chance to prove I'm the one for you."

"I'm happy too," she responded, ignoring the fact this conversation was getting a little too maudlin for her taste.

"So, Mama, you want to continue where we left off?" he gestured to the sofa.

She laughed joyously before shedding her jacket. "It's about time you asked."


End file.
